Schwarzer's Unique Heart-to-Hearts
by Shiro Hunter
Summary: There are many Crosses out there, with different looks and personalities. But what if there was a heart-to-heart unique to one Cross, then? Inspired by gansgtapantsu on tumblr, basically a unique h2h for my Cross, Schwarzer.
1. Panorama

_A/N: So gangstapantsu on tumblr had this idea of the Crosses having their own h2h and who am I to refuse such ideas? :'D It was harder than I first thought, but I tried my best to make this seem as in-game-ish as possible, with the mindset of Schwarzer being a recruitable party member. I imagine him to be somewhat childish/innocent, so I tried to use some simpler vocabs as well. Enjoy!_

 _Fanfiction sucks at supporting links, so a direct link to a picture of my Cross, Schwarzer, **can be found on my profile.** Or, uh, the cover is also my drawing of him, if that helps._

* * *

 **Location**  
Administrative District, 1 hex NW and 1 hex North of Division Drive (on the platform where you accept the Mamma Mia mission)

 **Requirements:**  
\- Daytime (5:00~17:00)  
\- Schwarzer 1-Heart affinity  
\- Elma not in the party

* * *

Oh, Hey there, Cross. What's up?

Who, me? I'm just taking a breather from BLADE work and stuff. It's always nice to relax a bit before going off on a mission again, you know?

 **Inquire (Ask if Schwarzer finds high places to be relaxing.)**

 **Schwarzer gains affinity.**

Absolutely!

Places like these are great for sightseeing spots—and Mira has lots of beautiful views!

Even NLA has its share of lookout points, and they're… um, what's the word again? Breathtaking? Yeah, breathtaking.

This one, for instance—you can see the whole city all the way to that big rock in Primordia. Isn't that amazing?

Oh, but don't tell Elma. I'm going to really get it if she finds out I've been climbing to dangerous places like these.

 **Chastise (Tell Schwarzer not to shirk his work.)**

Sheeessh, give me a break, will you? It's not like I'm just lazing about all day, as tempting as that sounds.

Besides, I'm rarely able to climb up here.

Elma keeps warning me that it's dangerous, so I can only go up here when she's not around.

Look, I promise to take on a mission after this, okay? So can I stay here for a bit longer? …Please?

Places with great views like these help calm me down.

BLADE duties are sometimes tedious and stressful. But one look at the vast Miran fields, and all those tension just kinda… disappeared, you know?

I like to think it's because they remind me of how big this planet really is. But that just makes me want to explore it even more! I want to see what's around the corner, or over the hills, stuff like that.

Who knows? There may be some _amazinger_ views yet to be discovered!

Don't you feel that way, too?

 **Agree ( Tell Schwarzer he's not the only one.)**

Yes! I knew it! So I wasn't being weird after all!

We should go on a mission together sometime. I'll gladly take you to see all the best views in Mira! That's a promise!

 **Disagree (Tell Schwarzer you don't feel that way at all)**

Huh, really? I guess that's just me being a weird amnesiac, then. …Again.

I don't personally feel as relaxed anywhere else, but if that isn't your cup of tea, I won't force you to feel the same way.

Everyone has their own preferences, after all.

…Anyway, I should be heading back to the barracks soon.

I had a great time today, thanks to you, Cross. I'm glad we got to talk.

Well, I'll see you around, then.


	2. Kitty Fury

**Location:**  
Residential District, Deliverance Park (Near the bushes around Hope's recruitment spot.)

 **Requirements:**  
\- Nighttime (19:00~00:00)  
\- Schwarzer 2-heart affinity  
\- Seen 1st heart-to-heart  
\- Pet Cat required.

* * *

Alisha, come on! Just this one time, please?

I promise I'll be gentler now. So plea—

AUGH! OW! OW! ALISHA, STOP! NO, BAD KITTY, BAD—OW! OW! OW!

 **Intervene (Pry the furious cat from Schwarzer's face to prevent it from obliterating the poor boy)**

 **Schwarzer gains affinity.**

… Phew. Man, that was WAY more savage than the Simius I fought the other day.

I owe you big time, Cross. I think my whole life just flashed before me. … Which, truth to be told, was only a couple of months' worth of memory, anyway.

 **Tease (Sarcastically ask Schwarzer if he's just been rejected by a cat)**

YOU KNOW, IF YOU'VE GOT THE TIME TO MOCK ME, I'D REALLY APPRECIATE A LITTLE HELP HERE, PLEASE?!

… Phew. I thought I was a goner. Jeez…

That cat has been really angry at me lately… This isn't the first time she's scratched me like that.

Look, this one on my arm is from yesterday, this one on my cheek is from last week, and she almost grazed my eye the other day, too!

And all that over a simple prank I played on her… Talk about vengeful.

I know I once said I had this strange sensation when petting an animal, like a… de-jyah-fuh? Was that what's it called?

Elma and Lin suggested that if I tried to get close with Alisha, I might regain some of my memories. But that cat REALLY isn't making it easier for me to remember anything other than the pain of vengeance.

Speaking of which, you've got a pet in your barracks, too, don't you, Cross? What are they like? Better than Alisha, I bet…

 **Express fondness (Say your pets are all little sweethearts who melt your heart every day)**

Little sweethearts, huh? Heh. I envy you.

I was never good with animals, and I'm sure Alisha there is proof enough of that. So no matter what pet we've got out, they'd express a certain… hostility towards me.

The cats seem to be flocking to Elma and Lin a lot, though. Man, I wish I could do that, too! You guys are sooo lucky.

I'm glad your pets aren't as, um, brutal as Alisha, though! I wish you a happy and scratch-less relationship with your pets.

 **Express discontent (Say you aren't entirely fond with them)**

Whoa, really? I thought you were the type who'd love those little creatures, though.

Still, I'm kind of glad I wasn't the only one.

You don't like your pets, but for me, it's the other way around – none of my pets seem to like me! Let that furious cat wriggling in your hold be my proof!

I guess we're just bad with animals, huh? Hey, maybe we should start a club! The 'Pets Hate Us' club or something. I'm sure Phog would gladly join in.

 **Express alternatives (Say you prefer to pet the Miran creatures instead of animal mimeosomes)**

 **Schwarzer gains affinity**

Huh? …Wait, for real?!

I know I say this a lot, but I thought I was the only one!

No, seriously! Everyone was looking at me with wide-eyes when I started petting a Cinicula in Noctilum! – which actually looked pleased, by the way.

Ha! And here I thought I was the only BLADE who enjoyed petting the indigens! This is the best news I've heard all day!

… Okay, got a little carried away there. But I'm just so happy someone else shared my opinion! I'm so glad we're buds, Cross!

Well, it's getting late, so I'll be taking Alisha back to barracks now.

Let me just….grab it from your hands…from a SAFE distance…there we go.

Once again, thanks for helping me out just now, Cross.

As for you, Alisha, I'm returning you straight to the sofa now, so don't scratch me again… PLEASE.

* * *

 _A/N: Express Alternatives? Is that even a word lmao._


	3. Wingman Woes

_A/N: Have I ever told you how Schwarzer and Gwin are each other's wingmen? ...Have I ever told you how bad they are at this?_

 _Also. to no one who has been wondering who Schwarzer's love interest is, wonder no more!_

* * *

 **Location:  
** Commercial District, 1 hex east of North Melville Street. On the side of the streets that's lined up with shops)

 **Requirements:**  
\- All day (00:00~00:00)  
\- Seen First and Second Heart-to-Heart)  
\- Schwarzer 3-heart afiinity  
\- Gwin not in the party

* * *

…So no luck on your part, either?

Well, there're some earrings over here, if you think that'll work.

…Of course it's impractical, Gwin! Who's gonna wear those while riding a skell? I mean, it's not really Irina's thing, sure, but I don't see YOU coming up with a better idea!

Huh? …Oh, right. That might suit her. The color does remind me of Elm—Hey! Who is whose wingman here, again?!

Oh, forget it. We both suck at this.

Anyway, I think we should—

 **Interrupt (Clear your throat to get Schwarzer's attention)**

GWAH! Cross?! H-How long have you been there?

…No, that was a rhetorical question, don't answer that. …For the sake of my already-wounded pride.

 **Watch (Stay silent and see what happens)**

—check if East Melville Street's got anything better. I'll call you later, Gwi—

…Please do NOT tell me you just heard any of that.

Huh? W-What was I doing?

Um, nothing! I'm perfectly allowed to chat with a friend, aren't I?

What was that? I-I'm avoiding eye contact? Ha! Don't be silly, Cross. Haha… Ha….

Okay, okay, I'll speak. Stop looking at me like you've just seen a Simius with a bikini, please.

So… Gwin asked me to be his wingman earlier this morning. Not that I know what wing-men are, but you gotta help a friend in need, right?

From what I've heard, it looks like he's trying to get something for, uh, a friend's birthday.

So here I am, looking all over the Commercial District for something that might work.

Oh, wait! Since you're already here, why don't YOU help me pick one? Because, truth to be told, I'm terrible at this sort of thing.

We're considering giving this, um, 'friend' a strong fighting gear, an elegant accessory, or a bouquet of flower.

Which do you think we should go for?

 **Advise gears (Tell Schwarzer they should buy Sakuraba's strongest gear set)**

 **Schwarzer gains affinity.**

Weapons, huh?

Well, that WAS Gwin's first choice, so I think that'd work best.

I fear it might be a bit too generic for her, though. It just… seems too easy, you know?

But, better be safe than sorry, I guess.

 **Advise accessories (Tell Schwarzer they should buy some glorious earrings)**

Earrings? … You really think that'll work?

Well, sure, they're really beautiful, which is why I suggested them in the first place, but…

I don't know. Do girls really like this sort of stuff?

Only one way to find out, I suppose.

 **Advise flowers (Tell Schwarzer they should buy a bouquet of colorful flowers)**

 **Schwarzer gains affinity.**

Flowers, huh? That was what I first suggested, too.

I love flowers—they're small, and pretty, and fragile, and smells really good!

I'm hopeless at it, but my dream is to make a bouquet of my own. There's someone in particular I'd like to give it to.

Though I'm not sure if this friend of ours is a flower person or not… But flowers are waay too pretty to be rejected, right?

…Alright, I'll go and inform Gwin now.

Thanks for your help, Cross! If it was just me, I'd be here for years.

I'm sure our friend will LOVE this gift!

 **(Only appears if you choose the 'Advise flowers' option)**

…Wha—? Good luck on getting a date for myself next?

Wh-What are you talking about? It's not like I have anyone in mind! N-None at all.

Anyway, I have to meet up with Gwin now. Catch you later, Cross!

* * *

 _A/N: Funny thing is, both Irina and Elma CAN be in the party. Which would actually be quite comical since Schwarzer accidentally blurted out both of their names at the beginning. :'D_


	4. Déjà entendu

_A/N: I completely forgot I had this completed after I came back from my trip OTL._

 _Last one was a bit short, so here's probably the longest h2h yet in this series to make up for it! Some of the things, uh, mentioned here will probably be resolved in the fifth. That, or I might have to explain what's actually happening. I made two alternate endings for this one, and there's really no 'best' ending - both routes gain you affinity anyway._

 _Either way, Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Location:  
** BLADE Barracks Interior, on the sofa near the kitchen.

 **Requirements:**  
\- All day (00:00~00:00)  
\- Completed Chapter 10  
\- Completed the AM 'A Challenger Approaches'  
\- Schwarzer 4-heart affinity

* * *

Ah, Cross! I didn't know you were coming over.

Lin and Elma are both out on a mission, so you've only got me for now.

Huh? Why didn't I tag along? Well, uh… short answer: Elma forbids me to.

Long answer: Ga Jiarg scored quite a hit on me in our last sparring. And I mean a pretty nasty 'quite a hit'.

Yeah… I broke my right arm and bruised my ribs. Also hit my head on the cliffwall pretty hard, too.

Oh, but—don't get me wrong! Neither Elma nor I hold anything against Ga Jiarg!

It was a duel, after all! So a few injuries every now and again are to be expected…right?

The maintenance center's fixed some of it, but my wounds are left to heal on their own as long as they're not fatal.

Though… I maaaaaay or may not have kind of, in a non-life-threatening and completely absolutely PROBABLY fine waay…blacked out.

Point is, now Elma now forbids me to get out of bed until my wounds close. …

…Yes, I am out of bed now. But could we keep it a secret to everybody? Elma and Lin would kill me if they noticed…

 **Express Concern (Ask Schwarzer if it was okay for him to be up and about already)**

I appreciate your concern, Cross.

But really—I'm fine! After all, mims have accelerated healing properties. I'll be good as new in no time at all!

See? My head's not bleeding anymore. And I don't feel any headaches, so I'm fine!

Besides, I brought this upon myself.

There's no need for you to start worrying too, Cross.

 **Declare (Swear you'll knock Ga Jiarg out in Schwarzer's place)**

Wh—?! Cross, calm down! Your face's turning all scary!

Like I said, neither Elma nor I hold anything against Ga Jiarg!

A spar can sometimes get messy, and we've already known that consequence beforehand.

Besides, it wasn't Ga Jiarg's fault… If there's anyone you should swear vengeance to, it's me.

I got hurt because I was…distracted during battle.

We picked Upper Hushflood as our duel place – and I kept my eyes on the battle, honest! But then…

There was…a roar. I think. Coming from the top of the waterfall.

And everything just strangely…went blank.

I don't clearly remember what happened afterwards.

It felt…weird. Like something was tugging at the back of my mind, but I couldn't put a finger on what.

Though, in the end, all of those were replaced by a splitting headache, really fast.

…and a second later, Ga Jiarg had landed a clean hit on me, sending me flying to a cliffwall nearby.

…See? Wholly my own fault, right? So there's no need for you to worry, Cross – I'd feel guiltier if you do.

 **Chastise (Smack Schwarzer on the head and say that a friend has every right to be worried about his well-being)**

 **Schwarzer gains affinity.**

OW! JEEZ, WHAT GIVES?!

You hit much harder than Lin AND Alisha! COMBINED!

I'm saying this for your own good, too, you know! I don't want you to worry like Lin and Elma did!

…When I came to, Lin was crying and practically clinging to me for dear life.

A moment later, Elma slapped me across the face, scolding me for doing something so reckless…

– …which shocked me, because I've never seen her slap someone before even when she's super angry.

OR back when I, uh, lost my arm.

She did it because she was worried, I know. Her really troubled face said it all.

I decided then and there that I don't want to see Lin or Elma – or you, for that matter – wear that look ever again.

I got hurt purely because I was distracted—I don't want to burden others because of something that should've been mine to worry about.

But…you've got a point, too, I guess…

…

…You're right. I should've been grateful someone even worry in the first place.

Thank you, Cross. I owe you an apology—you, Lin and Elma all.

I'll be more careful in the future—that's a promise!

Hey, don't look at me like that. I'm sick of the maintenance center, anyway.

How should I make it up for them? Maybe I should bake some—

…K-Kidding, Cross, just kidding! N-No need to make such a murderous face…

Heh, but I guess I should be listening to your advice by now, shouldn't I?

Alright, alright, I'll go back to bed and get some rest.

Thanks. ..For looking out for me, buddy.

 **((end))**

 **Speculate (Ask if it's a sign of Schwarzer's memory returning)**

 **Schwarzer gains affinity.**

Huh, really? I've never thought about it that way before…

But… hmm, do people have headaches when they remember stuff? 'Cause I certainly did. A very painful one.

…You know, when I think about it, I think I've felt that sensation before. The one that distracted me from the duel. Two times, even.

One is…when we extracted the alien skell with Lao.

Sure, I froze for a moment, but at least I didn't black out then.

I remember feeling somehow… familiar, with the giant thing that saved us. …

Like I know why it seems familiar to me, but at the same time, I don't know WHY.

And the second time is…

…Huh? That's weird, how can I forget where I felt that?

Hmm… My memory's kinda foggy, but…

I think… It was on the top of some hill, overlooking a small town that definitely wasn't NLA.

Are there…any parks outside of Deliverance Park here on Mira? 'Cause I distinctly remember the top of the hill looking like that… But I'm not sure.

And… oh yeah! There was someone else beside me!

I don't know who he was, but I felt like I've known him for a long, looong time.

His clothes were weird, though. It barely had any armor, and I don't think I've ever seen anything like it before.

I think he said something. I KNOW he said something, but… I can't remember.

Weird… Now I'm not sure that happened at all.

Was that my memory? …Or just a dream?

All of this is making my head hurt…

…Sorry, Cross. I can't remember much else.

I think I should…lay down for a bit until my head stops pounding.

Oh, wait, Cross! Can I ask you one last thing?

What's a mechon?

 **((end))**

* * *

 _NOTE: Déjà entendu - n : The experience of thinking that you have heard something before._

 _It is an illusion of having already heard something which in actual fact it is being heard for the first time._


End file.
